hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoldyck Family (Rip)
The Zoldyck Family (ゾルディック家 Zorudikku-ke'):' is considered to be, by far, the deadliest and most infamous group of assassins in the world. Background The Zoldyck family owns and lives at Kukuroo Mountain, a dormant volcano in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea, which stands at 3,722 meters (approx. 12,211 feet). Their estate is surrounded by huge stone walls guarded by ferocious beasts and attendants highly skilled in martial arts. Only few people unrelated to the family have any idea what is within the estate. Even the appearance of the members of the family are unknown to the public at large, as a single photo of any of the members can be sold for millions as the identity of a single member is only known by a few individuals. Their family name alone can strike fear and terror in the underworld just as much as the name of the Phantom Troupe. Children in the family are trained from birth in the art of assassination, although each member of the family has the privilege to choose the specialty of their forte and liking as they grow up. For example, the oldest child Ezrel resorts to bare handed and hand held weapons, whereas the second youngest, Ace is a sports player and fanatic. In every generation, there appears to be a prodigy child who would be named as the heir. Currently, the heir to the Zoldyck business is Zora, though he has stated that he has no desire to inherit his family's occupation. It is believed that each member of Zoldyck's family begun their training from their date of birth. The children are also allowed the use of weaponry (blades, bombs, toys, and sport balls), which are also suited based on their Nen abilities. Members are allowed to use a special transmitter in their assassination business. They possess a unique set of talents: resistance to almost all types of poison, the ability to tolerate high amounts of electricity and pain, and immense strength (Zora was able to open a 16-ton door before receiving any form of Nen training). Even at a young age they are already capable fighters and assassins. For example, the fourth son Zora entered Heavens Arena at age six and was able to reach the celebrated 200th floor at the age of eight. Many of the Zoldyck abilities are associated with snakes and dragons, a seemingly revered symbol in their household. During an intra-mission, when family members have conflicting ideals and principles, it is against the rules for them to kill each other. Estate Exterior The Zoldyck Family owns Kukuroo Mountain and its surrounding area. The property encompasses from the point of the Testing Gate, the dense jungle, all the way to the mountain. There seems to be a garden near the mansion, where Zora and Akame used to play as children. A large playroom could also be seen in the premises of the estate. Butlers are provided with headquarters, large enough to be mistaken as the main residence itself. Employees near the testing gate have a small cabin very close to it, while apprentice butlers has a post near the butlers' headquarters. Interior Despite the lack of sources, it is rumored that the mansion is located at the peak of the mountain. As of the most recent events, only the interior of the main residence has been shown. The walls are made of stones, with few lamps lighting the way. Household Alive/Active'' • Deceased • Unknown • ''Animal or Magical Beast Servants In order to live in the estate, they are in constant training everyday. Zoldyck butlers receive their training and education within the family's estate. They have a classroom, teacher, and instructors. Butlers are executed if they have lovers, inside or outside of the Zoldyck estate. They also use weighed objects daily to enhance their strength. The servants have no real value for the family rather than plain servitude, or they don't show further feelings openly. Despite of this many of the servants are fiercely loyal to the family and have a soft spot for them, even to the point of taking sides with one member of the family shall conflict between them arise. History At some point in the past Nozel killed member #7 of the Phantom Troupe and fought with three members as well as the head at once. The outcome of the fight between them is unknown, although both sides survived with no apparent after-effects and no acts of redemption from them have been revealed against him or the Zoldycks. They have also clearly killed many other high profile targets in order to develop such a vicious reputation. It can be assumed that they are all wanted criminals because of the group of blacklist hunters that attacked Kukuroo Mountain. Family Tree Relationships Trivia Category:Group Category:Assassin Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Zoldyck Family